


Desperate times call for measures

by Anonymous



Series: Omo Stories [2]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Accidents, Aftercare, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Fluff, M/M, Omorashi, Pet Play, Slight Smut, Slight water sports, Smut, Sub!Younghyun, Wetting, bed wetting, dom!Jaehyung, it actually is still sweet, slight pet play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 14:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20761544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Brian just wants attention- He wants Jae. But Jae has some other plans.





	Desperate times call for measures

It was again, a normal Saturday evening. Both boys were laying on the couch when Brian randomly blurted out.

"I need to pee." Jae raised an eyebrow.

"Why aren't you going?"

"I'm too comfy," Brian muttered, repositioning so he laid half on top of Jae. In reality, Brian wanted attention. Jae had been working on this godforsaken essay ever since Jae came home the Monday after they got together; meaning after Brian had the best orgasm in the world, he hasn't been getting any for two weeks now and he's annoyed. Luckily, Brian knew Jae's weakness.

"Get off of me," Jae mumbled, kicking his legs as Brian was literally laying on his legs. His own feet were bungling off the couch, but he really was too comfy to move.

"Why- Don't you love me anymore? After I called you daddy? After I let you do horrible stuff to me, you don't love me anymore, right? That's what it is. You hate me!"

"Brian quit your bullshit. It isn't funny."

"You know what isn't funny? My very own boyfriend who hasn't been giving me any attention for a whole two weeks!" Jae groaned as he smacked his laptop together. Brian deflated as he looked at Jae walking through their dorm, his feet were stamping on the floor.

"J- Jae?"

"Wait for a second..."

"Jae, I'm sorry-"

"Shush! Just wait!" Jae came back, with the worst grin on his face and Brian knew that whatever Jae was planning to do with him, it was going to be dirty. Brian shot up at the sight of Jae grabbing a chair and pushing it in front of the bathroom before walking back to his room again.

"Jaehyung-"

"Shhh, baby..." Jae came back with a bunch of sex toys Brian didn't even know the name off, but he perked up as Jae laid them in front of him, together with a bottle of lube and a whole package of condoms.

"The bathroom is not allowed for Brian Kang. It's a Brian-free zone. Understand?" Brian nodded, but he couldn't keep his eyes from the fox-tail butt plug that was laying on the table. "If you promise me you can be quiet while wearing one of these, you can keep it, okay?" Brian felt shivers run down his spine as he nodded excitedly. Jae kneeled in front of Brian as he placed his hands on his knees.

"And what is our colour?"

"Green..."

"Good. If it's ever too much, say me and I'll be there. I will always be there." Brian nodded as he wrapped his arms around Jae's neck, making the older laugh.

"Come on, let's get you all dressed up."

And so, Brian was wiggling on the couch, his tail tickling his bare legs as he was only wearing some shorts, his boxers and Jae's way too big pink sweater that was drooping over his smaller body. Jae was smiling every time he stole glances of his boyfriend. It was such a pretty sight. Brian's cheeks red, sweat dripping down his forehead as he was playing with the tail, trying to concentrate on the series besides feeling absolutely desperate to pee or touch himself. And Jae had to be honest, he was desperate to use Brian and everything he had.

"Jaehyung," Brian whined. Exactly thirty-two minutes after Jae made him wear the butt plug. "I'm thirsty..."

"Do you want daddy to get some water?" Brian looked down at his legs and nodded a little. "Everything for me princess. You have been so good for me."

Jae purposely slowed down the filling process of the glass, letting the water trickle down as he kept a look at the sub. Brian squirmed a little, letting out a small huff.

"Don't hold yourself just yet baby," Jae said, walking back to Brian and taking place on the couch. Brian wanted to take over the glass, but Jae ticked away his fingers.

"Let me take care of you..." Jae put the glass on Brian's lips, carefully tilting it. Jae placed his other hands-on Brian's lower abdomen. The younger buckled his hips while he started to drink the water more eagerly. Jae put the glass away and rubbed over Brian's tummy. He whined and cuddled closer to Jae. Brian's ears were tickling Jae's nose as the sub carefully rubbed Jae's cheek with his head.

"Someone's getting into it, I see."

"I just love you, hyung." Jae laughed as he pecked Brian's head.

"I love you too baby."

Brian was now bouncing his feet up and down. He still wasn't allowed to hold himself even though he had drunk another glass of water. The poor boy would start to leak if he couldn't do it quickly.

"Babe," Jae said as he stood in front of Brian.

"Hm?"

"Get up."

"Jae, I will seriously piss myself..." Jae rolled his eyes and helped Brian up. The latter gasped as he grabbed his crotch, no leakage, not yet.

"Come..." Jae led Brian to a wall, pinning him against it, holding his wrists tightly against the wall. "I want you to understand, no touching yourself nor holding yourself." Brian nodded.

"I'm g- green Jae..."

"Good job..." Jae carefully slipped his hands down Brian's shorts, grabbing the butt plug and taking it out. Brian moaned loudly, he pressed his face into the crook of Jae's neck. The plastic toy fell on the ground. It wasn't needed anymore- not now. Brian pressed his teeth into Jae's shoulder. He really didn't want to let out a cry. Jae massaged Brian's hole, teasing before he actually went in. Brian arched his back against the wall. A loud thump was hearable as Brian moaned another time, loudly and intense. His dick twitches, leaking a bit of liquid that could be either cum or piss at this point.

"You're doing so good..." A small wet spot appeared on the front of Jae's light pink sweater. Brian sobbed loudly.

"Jae I need to go so bad."

"Just ten more minutes?"

"Jae please- please let me go..." Brian folded his hands as he begged for mercy -something Jae wouldn't give that easily- Brian felt tears sting in his eyes when the wet spot got a bit darker.

"Pl- Please let me go..." Jae shushed Brian as he pressed small kisses over his face.

"You'll be fine, baby. Just hold it for me." Jae spread his fingers. Brian whined loudly. He fell onto his knees, exactly what Jae wanted. With his food, he carefully pressed down on Brian's bladder. The latter moaned loudly as the dark spot got bigger and bigger. Tears were stuck in Brian's eyes as he breathed out deeply. He was so overwhelmed with the almost surreal feeling. It felt erotic. Jae kneeled so he could place both hands on Brian's shoulder, pulling him close to him and kissing him fully on the lips. Both boys got wet. Brian was at full force wetting himself. His legs were completely weak as he let the liquid dribble down his legs.

"Jaehyung," Brian whispered.

"It's okay Bri. You're okay." Jae petted Brian's hair, his leg was getting wet as Younghyun was “dry” humping it. Jae slowly went with his hand back into Brian's pants, jerking the younger off until the liquid was only a mix of Brian's body fluids.

Jae had cleaned up everything, had washed himself and Brian and was now laying with Brian in his arms in bed. Brian was snoring softly- that was until Jae felt his stomach becoming damp. His eyes widened as he carefully woke up his sleeping boyfriend, who was still in a deep slumber. He whined as he opened his eyes.

"Jae-"

"Shhh." Brian's cheeks flushed a dark colour. He didn't plan for this- in fact, Jae didn't plan for this either. But Brian's bladder was completely worn out after the hold and it wasn't holding any liquid anymore.

"Oh Bri," Jae whispered as Brian started to sob into the older's chest. "Come on, let's just go shower another time, okay? There's nothing wrong..." Jae felt like he was having a deja-vu of a couple weeks ago. He picked Brian up. Bride-style-carrying him to the bathroom where he got placed on the toilet. Jae helped him out of his dirty clothes and grabbed some new ones before letting the shower run another time. Brian clung tightly to Jae while the older was washing them both again.

"Thank you, Jae," Brian whispered, nuzzling his face back into the older's shoulder.

"As I said, I will take care of you." Brian hummed, biting his lip. He almost didn't want to say it again.

"I think I'm in love with you." Jae giggled as he pecked Brian's nose.

"You only just realized?"

And yes, Brian did get to keep the sex-toy. Jae was so proud of his boyfriend that he even gave the ears with him. Brian knew that he would surprise his dom one day with them again- he knew it for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> I love reading your comments and I do take suggestions :> I don't know if you guys liked this, so please, let me know-
> 
> Also, I want to write less sexual omorashi, but I have no idea if y'all will like that >_<


End file.
